baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Faizah Tin
Faizah}} *Statue |class = Mage |kit = Conjurer |alignment = |allegiance = Neutral |missable = Yes - if the locked doors to Felonius Gist's Manor aren't opened or he's not turned back to flesh. |organization = Vail's party |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Central Baldur's Gate |place = Felonius Gist's Manor |relationships = |quests = Searching for Balduran's Helmet |level = 6 |hit_points = 30 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 16 |constitution = 16 |intelligence = 18 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 10 |total_scores = 78 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +Blunt Weapons, +Missile Weapons +Quarterstaff, +Dart |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 19 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 4 |effective_ac = 4 |s_v_death = 13 |s_v_wand = 9 |s_v_polymorph = 11 |s_v_breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 3 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = Larloch's Minor Drain ×5 Horror Melf's Acid Arrow ×3 x1 Mirror Image Haste ×2 |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |ai_scripts = SHOUT.bcs (override), MAGE5.bcs, WTARSGT.bcs |xp_value = 1200 |gold = 102 |items = Quarterstaff, Dart ×10, Mage Robe of Electrical Resistance, Potion of Healing ×2 |reputation_kill = No |voice_actor = |creature_code = FAIZAH.cre |in game = |in game caption = }} Faizah Tin is a member of Vail's mercenary party and can be found as a petrified ''Statue'' in Felonius Gist's Manor which is located within the city of ''Baldur's Gate''. Quests * Searching for Balduran's Helmet ** During the course of this quest, or by breaking into Felonius Gist's home prior to acquiring the quest, the statues might be revived by Gorion's Ward and party if they possess the necessary scrolls. Faizah is the first statue in the row from left to right. ** If you speak with Faizah before talking to Vail, he'll either immediately leave the area after a short conversation (if the quest hasn't been obtained) or get reunited with his party. ** If you speak with him after your conversation with Vail, he'll either leave the area or become hostile (if you had hostilities with Vail or any other member of the party). ** Once the entire party is unpetrified, the mercenaries fate depends on the dialogue options chosen during the inquiry with Vail. However, Faizah himself doesn't have any knowledge of the helmet's whereabouts and points at his comrades instead. Spell Book * Larloch's Minor Drain (5) * Horror (1) * Melf's Acid Arrow (3) , (1) * Mirror Image (1) * Haste (2) Notes * Faizah Tin's real name isn't revealed in the game and can only be extrapolated from the game files. * He is the second statue in the row from left to right. * His creature file contains some more spells, though these aren't memorized and thus not castable by him: Armor, Color Spray and Monster Summoning I. * As a sort of compensation for the not memorized spell Armor, the character has an unusual low Armor Class: 4 – which is the equivalent of a -6 bonus, compared to the regular natural AC of 10. Gallery Faizah Tin Statue NPC BGEE.png|Faizah Tin as a Statue Faizah Tin Statue Unpetrified NPC BGEE.png|Faizah Tin in the flesh Felonius Gist's Manor Interior Statues BGEE.png|Five petrified statues in Felonius Gist's Manor Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Humans Category:Statues